1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an Ethernet Audio-Video Bridging (“AVB”) network, and more particularly to communicating redundant data streams in the AVB network.
2. Related Art
Audio/video (“A/V”) data may be transmitted in a network system from a source endpoint to a destination endpoint. The destination endpoint may include a media buffer, where the data is temporarily stored until it is processed and output as audio and/or video. In some situations, successful reception of the data may fail due to a disruption in transmission of the data, which may prevent some or all of the transmitted A/V data from being outputted as audio and/or video.